Thanksgiving Adventure
by KitsuneAkai13
Summary: Turkey is always fun, expecially when you order it to go. Goten and Trunks experience the "adventure" of Thanksgiving while they try to catch their dinner.


Disclaimer: Why do I even bother with this thing? Oh yeah, legal issues, it doesn't belong to me!

Summary: Just a little holiday thing.

Author: I hope everyone has a good day today. Eat lots of food and be happy, blah blah. :_grins_: Hope u enjoy.

* * *

"Happy Thanksgiving Trunks!" Goten pounced on the drowsing boy. 

Trunks sighed and stretched out of his sprawled position. "Thanksgiving? What's the point of the stupid holiday anyway?"

Goten paused for a moment and frowned. "Uh, actually I'm not sure." He scratched his head. "I think they taught us in school."

Trunks smirked at his companion. "Wrong Goten, you didn't learn about it in school."

Goten blinked. "I didn't?"

"Nope." Trunks grinned. "Because we don't live in America, so we shouldn't know anything about the holiday."

A smile broke out on Goten's face. "Oh yeah, we're supposed to be in Japan!"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Duh Goten."

The wild haired boy pouted. "That's not fair though, I want to celebrate it too." He sniffed.

Trunks rolled onto his stomach and stared at Goten.

"Are you serious?"

Goten crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course." He tried to look serious.

Trunks snorted. "_Right_ Goten, you want to celebrate an American holiday." He shook his head. "Why?"

Goten scowled. "If you don't want to help me Trunks then don't, but I _will_ celebrate Thanksgiving. Even if it's the last thing I do!" He cackled.

Trunks held up his hands. "Okay Goten, Halloween was last month, no need to sound so creepy."

"Halloween?" Goten cocked his head.

"Nothing Goten, just another stupid American thing. Kids dress up, then get candy from strangers." He muttered.

"Candy?" The other boy perked up.

"_No_ Goten." Trunks said slowly.

Goten stuck his tongue out childishly. "_Fine_."

"Okay Goten, if I'm going to help you we're going to have to look it up on the internet." Trunks held up a hand.

"So you _will_ help me?" Goten asked hopefully.

Trunks smiled and hugged Goten. "Of course." He whispered in the boy's ear. "But you owe me."

Goten yawned. "Yeah, I always owe you it seems." He pushed away from Trunks. "Why can't you be normal and use your hand like all the other little boys, you don't need me to help you jack off."

Trunks grinned cockily. "Because I'm not normal and I'm certainly not little."

Goten laughed as he stood and walked away. "You keep telling yourself that Trunks, someday someone will believe you I'm sure."

"_I_ believe it!" Trunks called after the boy, he sniffed. "And so does my mom."

-----Inside-----

They had gotten weird results from the internet resource.

Trunks squinted at the computer screen. "Did you spell the word right Goten?" He asked the boy at the keyboard.

Goten sighed. "Yes, t-h-a-n-k-s-g-i-v-n-g." He read out the spelling.

Trunks bonked him on the head. "Baka, you forgot an I." He pointed.

"Well excuse me!" Goten typed in the missing letter. "Sheesh, not everyone has a freaking scientist for a mom."

"Whatever Goten, just hurry up so we can get this over with." Trunks poked him.

"Okay, get off me." Goten complained.

He turned to the screen and clicked on a site.

"Hm, according to this thing we need a turkey." He pointed to the instructions.

"A turkey?" Trunks frowned.

Goten shrugged. "I don't know why but we need one."

"Okay, look up some type of turkey store and we'll go get one." Trunks nodded.

-----(At the turkey store!)-----

The man behind the counter stared at them with a frown.

"We need a turkey." Trunks informed the man. "I would like to buy one." (duh)

"Hey, I want one too!" Goten poked his friend.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Fine, can I please have _two_ turkeys then." He asked the man politely.

The man shrugged. "Whatever ye want kid." He huffed.

He motioned for the boys to follow him as he led them into a separate room. Goten gasped and Trunks whistled in appreciation.

"It's Turkeytopia." Goten whispered in amazement.

Well not exactly, but there _were_ a lot of turkeys in the pens they could see. The man nodded toward the birds.

"Now over here you got your big turkeys." He pointed. "Over there you got the medium ones."

Goten watched on curiously. "Do you have baby turkeys?" He asked innocently.

"Like for a pie?" The man frowned.

Goten paled and Trunks held up his hands quickly.

"No, no! He was just wondering if you had any little ones to look at." He explained.

"Oh, well we have a pen out back where the chicks are kept 'til they're plump."

Trunks laughed nervously. "O-okay, um Goten, why don't you go look at the nice babies while I pay the man."

Goten bounced off. "Okay Trunks!" He called over his shoulder.

Trunks sighed. "Alright, let's get down to business."

----------

"Trunks, why do the turkeys have to sit in the back?"

"Because they need to stay in their cages until we get home." Trunks replied patiently.

"But if I put their seatbelts on it would be okay right?" He persisted.

Trunks kept his eyes on the road, trying to remain calm. "No Goten, the turkeys have to sit in the back."

Goten pouted. "But _why_?" He whined.

Trunks took a deep breath. "For one Goten, they're too big to be sitting in the front seat with us. And two, turkeys are supposed to stay in the backseat."

Goten scowled. "Where does it say that?" He demanded.

Trunks calmly pointed to a sticker on the dashboard.

**_Keep turkeys in the backseat at all times! And remember, buckle up! _**

"When did you get that?" Goten frowned.

Trunks shook his head. "Long story." He replied.

"Will you tell me?" Goten smiled innocently.

Trunks smiled just as sweet. "Nope."

"You suck." Goten sighed.

"Maybe." Trunks grinned. "We'll have to see."

Goten scrunched his nose. "Ew Trunks, is that all you think about?!"

"Maybe." Trunks shrugged.

Goten scowled. "Can't you just give me a straight answer?"

Trunks grinned. "No, because I'm not straight." He replied.

"Oh really." Goten raised an eyebrow. "So you weren't checking out that girl over at the turkey place?"

Trunks frowned as he tried to remember…oh, that's right, the owner's daughter.

He smirked. "No Goten I was _not_ checking her out." He chuckled. "Let's just say I'm as straight as an elephant is narrow."

Goten cocked his head. "But I thought elephants were huge…"

Trunks nodded. "Exactly my point."

"You think you're so smart just 'cus you use big words to confuse me." Goten stuck his tongue out.

Trunks pulled into the driveway and smiled at Goten. "It's because you're so cute when you're confused." He kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"You cheater." Goten scowled.

"Let's just get these things inside and see what we're supposed to do with them." Trunks smiled.

"Fine, but I get to carry Mr. Turkey." Goten announced.

Trunks nodded. "Do whatever you want." He replied.

-----2 turkey struggling minutes later-----

"So this turkey, we're supposed to eat it?" Goten wondered.

Trunks glanced at the print out he had gotten from the internet. "Um, according to this, yes."

The turkey cocked its head and trilled softly.

Tears came to Goten's eyes. "B-but I don't want to." He bit his lip. "He's my friend."

Trunks sighed dramatically. "Geez Goten, you can't befriend every single thing we're planning to eat."

"I never did that before!" The dark haired boy protested.

"The marshmallows." Trunks replied flatly.

"They were shaped like little peeps!" Goten argued. "They were so cute…"

"Mm hm." Trunks smirked.

Goten growled. "And you _ate_ them!" He accused.

Trunks licked his lips sensuously. "Someone had to." He winked.

"I hate you." Goten hissed. "You evil peep-eating monster!"

He lunged at his friend with an angry snarl and tackled him to the ground.

"Goten!" Trunks protested loudly as his back hit forcefully against the floor.

Goten began to strangle Trunks while he screamed loudly.

"You ate them you bastard!" He screeched.

Trunks' face was turning purple, the color went well with his hair though so Goten let the boy suffer a bit longer.

"T-the t-turkey." Trunks gasped.

Goten turned around. "Huh?"

The turkey was gone.

"Nou!" Goten wailed. "My turkey ran away!"

He released Trunks' neck, who began to choke, and ran off.

Trunks breathed in deeply and then glanced around when he had caught his breath.

"Goten!"

----------

"I hate you."

"It's your own fault you know, you didn't _have_ to try and kill me." Trunks retorted.

Goten scowled as they remained in their hiding spot amongst the bushes near the edge of the small lake, they stayed silent as they watched their prey.

_Turkey_.

A car drove by and the turkey lifted its head cautiously.

Okay, so they hadn't found their "prey" in a nice little forest setting. They had found the bird at the edge of the highway, pecking at who knows what. And the bushes they were hiding behind weren't actual bushes but more along the lines of stems with a few leaves at the edge.

"We need to catch him." Goten complained.

Trunks rapped him on the head lightly. "No shit Sherlock, but how exactly do you plan on doing that?" He smirked.

Goten turned pleading eyes onto Trunks, he stuck out his lower lip and sniffled.

Trunks groaned. "Not the puppy face." He tried to turn away.

"P-please Trunks?" Goten pouted cutely.

The look was too powerful and Trunks bowed to it. Damn the chibi eyes.

"Fine Goten, what do you expect me to do?" He sighed.

The boy shrugged. "I don't know, catch it."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the support." He said sarcastically.

He stood from his crouched position and dropped his twig, :_cough_: I mean bush.

He held out his hands and slowly stepped forward, trying to not to frighten the bird into running. The turkey lifted its head and watched him.

Trunks clenched his teeth as he grinned. "Hello Mr. Turkey." He hissed. "Please don't move."

Either the bird didn't understand what Trunks was saying or he just didn't feel like listening, because as soon as Trunks said those words it walked away.

The turkey decided stupidly to move to the center of the road and stop. Trunks sighed in relief, at least the stupid thing wasn't going to run.

He straightened his back and calmly walked toward the large bird.

"That's a good turkey, we'll get you home right-"

_Thump. _

Trunks stared in shock as feathers flew into the air and then looked down in amazement to where the turkey had just been standing.

"Shit."

He turned slowly and watched as the semi drove off, the only remains of the hit and run were the feathers drifting to the ground.

He paled. "Aw crap, Goten's going to be so pissed"

He picked up a handful of feathers and returned to where he had left Goten, a couple feet away, still "hiding" behind his bush.

Goten's eyes were wide as he stared in amazement at where his turkey had once rested.

Trunks crouched in front of Goten and patted the boy on the back. "I have bad news buddy." He sighed.

Goten turned to him. "D-did you see that?" He whispered.

Trunks sighed and nodded sadly, Goten was taking this so hard-

"That was so cool!"

Trunks' mouth fell open. "What?"

"That was cool." Goten repeated, he perked up. "Did you see all the feathers and stuff?!"

Trunks hit his head with the heel of his hand. "Let's just go Goten." He took the boy by his hand and pulled him to his feet. "We still have time to celebrate this stupid holiday."

Goten skipped happily beside Trunks.

"Okay."

----------

"I'm going to name him Mr. Turkey 2." Goten said proudly.

Trunks nodded. "Um, sure Goten. Do whatever you want."

The second turkey stared back at them through little beady eyes. Trunks scowled back. He hated birds.

"Now, just take him out of the cage and we'll eat him." Trunks pushed his friend forward.

"Okay." Goten chirped.

He bounced over to the cage and waved at the large bird.

"Hi Mr. Turkey 2." He greeted.

He unhitched the lock and opened the door. He then made the mistake of sticking his hand inside.

There was a rustle of feathers and then a short scream.

"He bit me!" Goten cried as he pulled back his hand.

He clutched his finger to his chest and Trunks rushed to his side.

"Is it bleeding?" He asked worriedly.

Goten's eyes flashed. "That bastard." He hissed. "You shall _die_!

Trunks covered his eyes and shook his head. If Goten was threatening the turkey then he was fine.

The turkey wasn't entirely stupid though, besides the fact that he bit our adorable little Goten, and shot out of its cage.

"Don't let it on the furniture!" Trunks cried.

"Don't worry, I'll make him pay for biting me." Goten growled.

The turkey was running in circles as it tried to escape outside. Goten was also running in circles, chasing the turkey.

Finally "inspiration" struck and Goten gathered energy in his hands.

"Take that!" Goten cheered.

The ki ball flew from his hand and before Trunks could stop it, it headed straight for the turkey.

There was a puff of smoke as the energy hit its target and Goten screamed in anguish.

"Mr. Turkey 2!" He cried. "_Nou_!"

The smell of burnt flesh reached their noses and Trunks winced.

"Yep, he's definitely dead." He commented.

Goten fell to his knees. "What have I done?"

"You ruined Thanksgiving dinner." Trunks said dramatically.

Goten's lip quivered, and Trunks backed away.

"Goten, just calm down." He tried to stop the oncoming tantrum. "I-I'll buy you a whole box of peeps!" He offered quickly.

Goten's face cleared. "Okay." He said happily.

Trunks sweat dropped. "Well, we have to clean up this mess first." He said referring to the feathers fluttering in the air and littering the floor.

Goten shook his head and pouted. "I don't want to."

Trunks clenched his teeth. "Fine, I'll clean, you just try to stay out of trouble."

"Ai ai captain!" Goten saluted.

-----10 minutes later-----

Trunks tied the last bag full of feathers closed and wiped his forehead.

"Done." He sighed.

His ears perked up and he turned slowly. "Where's Goten?" He frowned.

Silence and Goten did not bode well with the lavender haired boy. He groaned as he moved into the next room, he knew that something bad had happened.

His mouth dropped open as he rounded the corner.

"Goten!"

The Son jerked out of sleep and groggily looked around. "Huh?"

Trunks eyed the living room with a broken spirit.

Feathers were everywhere.

"W-what did you do?" He felt like crying.

Goten smiled. "I was pretending it was snow." He informed happily.

"And where exactly did you get this "snow"?"

Goten held up an empty pillowcase. "I ripped up all of your pillows." He smiled.

Trunks rubbed his head. "Okay Goten, I'm not even going to touch this mess, just come over here." He pointed to his side.

Goten bounced out of the pile of feathers he was sitting in and skipped to Trunks' side.

"Now what?" He grinned.

"I'm not really sure." Trunks frowned. "We need to find a way to put your destructiveness to good use."

"Okay, well tell me when you think of something." Goten nodded.

-----5 minutes later-----

"You know what I just remembered?" Trunks grinned.

"That your hair is purple and people probably label you gay because of it?" Goten asked in boredom.

"No!" Trunks snapped. He fingered his hair with a frown. "Do you really think that?"

Goten stuck his tongue out and tried to touch his nose. "Uh huh, whatever you think."

Trunks scowled. "You're not even listening to me are you?" He demanded.

"Nope." Goten laughed.

Trunks sighed. "Well I was going to tell you about my wondrous plan, but if you don't want to listen…" He trailed off.

Goten perked up. "Plan? What is it?"

"Revenge my sweet, plain and simple." Trunks twirled his hair.

"Revenge on whom?" Goten was listening intently now.

"Dende."

Goten perked up. "Oh yeah, 'cus we need to get him back for the Fourth of July!" He said as he remembered.

Trunks scowled. "Remind me again why we were celebrating another American holiday."

"Because we just were! Stop killing the story Trunks!" Goten hit him on the head.

"Fine, whatever!" He muttered. "We'll celebrate your stupid holidays."

"Good, now to the plan, I want to be an Indian." Goten smiled.

"Why?" Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Because in the book I was reading there were Indians and these people called pilgrims."

"Hm, doesn't sound like much fun but whatever." Trunks agreed.

"Okay, let's go!" Goten cheered.

----------

Dende skipped across the Lookout Tower happily, everything was good in the world so he could take a break from his, well, _guarding_ duty.

"Mr. Popo, it's just so wonderful today!" He sang happily.

Suddenly something sharp pricked him in his side and he jumped in surprise.

"Ouch!"

His hand felt around his robes and he blinked curiously as he brought a toothpick to his face.

"What the heck is this?" He frowned.

"Ouch!" He squealed as another buried itself in his neck.

He angrily pulled it out and looked around him with narrowed and suspicious eyes.

"Who's there?" He demanded.

"We have come to take revenge."

He jerked in the direction of the voice and gasped in surprise.

"No!" He screamed. "Anything but that!"

Goten and Trunks stood before him shirtless and holding their tiny weapons. They had gotten creative and made a set of bows and arrows out of paper clips and rubber bands, along with toothpicks for ammo. They were also sporting very cool looking head bands with feathers sticking out in the back.

Dende covered his eyes and continued to writhe in agony.

"Please, no more!" He pleaded.

Trunks scowled and crossed his arms over his torso. "What's your deal Dende, we haven't even begun our torture"

The namek blinked. "Oh, so you mean your half-nude state wasn't supposed to frighten me?"

"No!" Trunks cried. "For your information we're _very_ hot!

Dende nodded. "_Right_." He said sarcastically.

"At least I don't get off on vegetables you green freak!" Trunks retorted.

Dende scowled. "Who told you?" He hissed.

"I read it right out of your pink fuzzy diary!" Trunks taunted.

Goten scowled. "Trunks, this isn't the reason we came." He reminded his friend.

Trunks nodded slightly. "He asked for it though." He muttered under his breath.

Goten patted him gently on the shoulder. "I know, but you have to let it go."

Dende watched them cautiously. "What do you two want?" He demanded.

Both demi-saiyans turned, eyes flashing. "Revenge." They hissed.

Dende gulped. "F-for what? Haven't I been a good God?"

"You." Trunks pointed an accusing finger at the green bean.

Goten smiled sweetly. "What Trunks is trying to say is that you ruined our Fourth of July and we have come to take our revenge."

Dende paled (if that's even possible) and began to slowly back away. "I don't know what you're talking about." He chuckled nervously.

Goten's eyes flashed teal. "Oh but you do." He grinned evilly.

Dende screamed shrilly as both boys ascended to super saiyan and ran away from their glowing forms.

"No! Mr. Popo _save_ me!" He screeched.

Mr. Popo walked past the group of teenagers carrying his water pail.

"I warned you that you were abusing your powers Dende." He replied calmly as he began watering his flowers.

Trunks blinked. "Woh, where did you come from?"

"I know, are you just here to water the plants or something?" Goten frowned.

Mr. Popo smiled and shook his head. "They're flowers." He pointed out.

Trunks sweat dropped. "Right."

Goten figited. "Come on Trunks, he's getting away." He whined.

Trunks looked up just in time to see Dende diving off the edge.

"That bastard!" Trunks cried. "Let's get him!"

The two super saiyans lunged after the Guardian. They didn't have to look far though as they saw a flash of green freefalling. They flew toward him and blocked off his route of escape.

"Hello Dende." Goten grinned.

The namek screeched in fear. "No!"

The two boys grabbed him by his arms and stopped his descent.

"It's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for you." Trunks grinned evilly.

Dende's eyes widened in fear. "P-please! No!" He pleaded.

Trunks and Goten smiled sweetly. "Happy Thanksgiving!" They waved.

"Don't let them take me!" Dende screamed.

-owari-

Author: Stupid ending, I know. :_shrugs_: I don't know, this is all I could think up for the holiday thing. I hope u liked it though. Pleaz review for me!


End file.
